Visita Inesperada
by Naty Celeste
Summary: Summary: Una chica encuentra la manera de irrumpir en la habitación de Embry, pero el castigo no será el esperado. N/A: OS que hice para el día del lemon. Advertencia: Obviamente hay lemon, jaja


**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de la Saga son de Stephenie Meyer, y la historia es mía J

**Summary: **Una chica encuentra la manera de irrumpir en la habitación de Embry, pero el castigo no será el esperado.

**N/A: **Hola! Este fue un OneShot que escribí para el día del lemon, en una especie de homenaje que hicimos muchas escritoras. Se suponía que todos los personajes de la saga vivían en una mansión, así que de ahí que los lobos vivan con los vampiros, jaja… A mi me tocó Embry, y el no tiene pareja en la saga, así que la invente, espero les guste, besos!

_**Visita inesperada**_

_**Por Naty Celeste**_

Después de la tercera guardia de la semana, jugábamos a las cartas una vez más. Ahora nos estábamos quedando en esa casa increíble de propiedad de los vampiros, así que estábamos bastante cómodos… salvo por la peste. Y entre las ventajas, todo el pueblo tenía la estúpida idea de que el lugar estaba embrujado, así que casi nadie se acercaba a la propiedad. Eso siempre era algo bueno cuando se trataba de una mansión llena de criaturas sobrenaturales.

Jake estaba a punto de repartir de nuevo las cartas cuando Edward, que a causa de su incapacidad para jugar limpio, permanecía en el sofá mirando la televisión y acurrucándose con Bella, nos llamó la atención.

- Chicos… -comentó en tono de charla y la voz baja, sin apartar los ojos del aparato. Varios levantamos la cabeza en su dirección- creo que debería informarles que hay una chica pensando en abrir la ventana del pasillo de arriba.

Fruncí el ceño. ¿Por qué rayos se querría colar alguien en la mansión?

- No lo sé –contestó a mi pregunta no formulada-, pero está bastante concentrada en intentar que nadie la escuche.

Paramos la oreja… y sí, efectivamente se podía escuchar el tenue sonido de las bisagras de la ventana rechinando suavemente. Varios de nosotros inhalamos con fuerza, intentando identificar si era humana, pero el perfume que me golpeó fue impresionante. Era dulce, pero no demasiado, y podía distinguir el tenue dejo del miedo que le producía ser atrapada.

Seth, que salía de la cocina con un emparedado a medio comer en las manos, ya caminaba hacia las escaleras.

- Dejen, yo voy… -dijo con la boca llena. Pero yo ya estaba levantándome de mi asiento. Las cartas que ya tenía en las manos salieron volando por los aires y las escuché caer sobre la mesa y el piso a mis espaldas cuando comencé a correr en su dirección. Debía ir arriba. Ahora. El perfume me llamaba, me atraía sin que pudiera evitarlo.

- ¡Yo voy! -casi grité tomando a Seth del brazo para quitarlo del camino. Sólo se limitó a encogerse de hombros y apartarse. Creo que lo escuché murmurar algo parecido a "¿Qué se quema?" pero ya estaba en el otro piso para cuando logró sacarlo a través de la comida.

Seguí le perfume casi corriendo y me detuve cuando vi a la figura oscura entrando a una de las habitaciones… era la mía. Y no tengo idea de por qué, pero no pareció molestarme la intromisión. De repente escuché un sonido sordo que hizo que me sobresaltara. Comencé a moverme de nuevo, y descubrí a la muchacha tirada de bruces en el piso de mi habitación. Al parecer se había tropezado con la alfombra.

Contuve la risa y me quedé parado en el umbral de la puerta, viendo divertido como luchaba por ponerse en pié con la linterna que llevaba en la mano. No sabía qué estaba haciendo allí, pero por alguna razón me causaba risa en lugar de rabia. Me crucé de brazos y me apoyé en el marco de la puerta.

- ¿Necesitas ayuda? –pregunté en voz baja.

- ¡Mierda! –exclamó y me reí divertido cuando su corazón comenzó a latir más rápidamente por el miedo de haber sido atrapada. Se enderezó rápidamente y me encaró al tiempo que se disculpaba-. Hay, por Dios, lo siento tanto… no creí que nadie viviera aquí, sólo…

Pero yo no escuchaba lo que decía. Me había quedado con la boca abierta y la mirada clavada en sus ojos. Unos hermosos ojos marrones escondidos a medias detrás de unas gafas grandes. Me quedé helado mientras la miraba. Sabía que estaba hablando, porque sus carnosos labios continuaban moviéndose, pero no podía escuchar nada, sólo el latido de mi corazón, que sonaba ensordecedor detrás de mis oídos. No recordaba haberlo escuchado así nunca… pero, siendo justos, nunca antes había encontrado la razón por la que latía.

- ¡Hey! ¿Te encuentras bien? –levantó la voz y yo medio reaccioné y sacudí la cabeza para prestarle atención. No esperó a que le contestara antes de seguir hablando-. De verdad lo siento mucho, no pensé que nadie viviera aquí. Y en serio, no creas que entré a robar, ni nada por el estilo. De acuerdo, sé que irrumpí en la casa y sé que eso se ve mal, pero no podría haber nada más alejado de una ladrona que yo. De hecho, hasta ahora, el único crimen que había cometido había sido tomar un caramelo a escondidas del aparador de mi abuela. En serio, por favor no llames a la policía, sólo estaba cumpliendo una apuesta que hice con mis amigas –hablaba realmente rápido, y casi no tomaba aire entre las frases, que casi se atropellaban las unas a las otras-. Y todo lo que debía hacer era probarles que la maldita casa no estaba embrujada, de verdad quería que dejaran de hablar sobre esas cosas tan absurdas, me tenían harta, de verdad lo lamen-

- Hey, hey, hey –la frené. No parecía muy dispuesta a dejar de hablar en ningún momento pronto, y tenía que hacer algo antes de que se le acabara el aire y terminara ahogándose por excusarse. Tomó aire y dejó caer los brazos a sus costados. Yo todavía procesaba lo que había dicho.

- …to. –Dijo la sílaba terminando la palabra que había quedado inconclusa, y yo me reí por lo bajo.

- Tranquilízate un poco ¿sí? –asintió con la cabeza y tragó audiblemente-. Nadie va a llamar a la policía –le aseguré dando un paso en su dirección. Gran error. Dio un paso hacia atrás encogiéndose un poco mientras su corazón se aceleraba. Genial. Ahora de seguro pensaba que me refería a que no llamaría a la policía, sino que tomaría el asunto en mis manos. _Genial, Embry, bien hecho_. Dudó un poco en su lugar, alternando entre mirarme a mí y mirar la puerta. Sus labios temblaron tenuemente y luego se separaron.

- S-sé k-karate –murmuró casi sin sonido, tartamudeando un poco. Levanté una ceja en su dirección, a pesar de saber que no podía verme. Era muy claro que estaba mintiendo. Sólo le faltó acotar al final "jaja, no es cierto". Solté una pequeña risa casi muda. Al parecer, no podía dejar de sonreír en su presencia. Levanté las manos mostrándole las palmas, para que supiera que no estaba armado y suspiré.

Di un paso atrás para alejarme un poco, por mucho que me costara, para intentar no asustarla. Pero solo empeoré las cosas. Soltó un pequeño grito sofocado cuando vio mi nueva posición… bloqueando la puerta.

- No, no, no quise hacer eso, lo siento, lo siento –me disculpé tan pronto entendí la razón por la que estaba alterada.

Sus manos temblorosas reaccionaron y me apuntó a la cara con la linterna que llevaba. Seguí mirándola directamente, observando como sus ojos se abrían como platos al encontrarse con los míos.

- Hay, Dios, santo… -susurró muy por lo bajo, tanto que de haber sido humano no lo hubiera escuchado. La linterna se deslizó de sus manos y cayó en le piso con un sonido fuerte en medio del silencio. Me reí de nuevo, otra vez intentando que no me escuchara cuando se sobresaltó por el sonido.

- No voy a lastimarte –aseguré. Ella no tenía ni idea de cuanta verdad se escondía tras esas simples palabras. La escuché tragar de nuevo. Y vi como tomaba aire con fuerza. Me moví lentamente hacia mi izquierda, dejando la salida libre-. Puedes irte si quieres –susurré, pero no se movió en lo absoluto, sólo se quedó parada, siguiéndome con la mirada. Llegué al rincón más alejado de la puerta y me quedé muy quieto al toparme con la pared a mis espaldas.

Tardó bastante en reaccionar, y sus ojos nunca volvieron a su tamaño anterior, pero luego de un momento la vi dudar. Dio un paso en dirección a la puerta y todo el aire se escapó de mis pulmones. Me contuve al estar a punto de soltar un quejido.

- Aunque desearía que no lo hicieras –agregué en voz muy baja, intentando que no se me quebrara. Se quedó quieta, a la mitad de un paso, volteando la cabeza para mirarme. El paso que iba a dar se quedó a la mitad y apoyó de nuevo su pie en el piso, tambaleándose un poco. Contuve el aliento hasta que relajó su cuerpo, girándose para enfrentarme. Frunció el ceño un poco y se mordió labio. Tuve que contener un pequeño gruñido al imaginarme a mi mismo mordiéndolo.

La miré mientras dudaba, claramente indecisa entre quedarse e irse, y luego cerré los ojos cuando comenzó a moverse hacia la puerta. No podía verla mientras lo hacía, pero tampoco podía impedírselo, así que solo apreté los ojos con fuerza y dejé caer la cabeza contra la pared, apretando los puños.

Sentí la luz apuntándome a la cara, haciendo que mis párpados se tornaran rojos, y abrí los ojos de golpe. Permanecía junto a la puerta, apuntándome con la linterna. Supuse que al soltarla al piso había rodado hasta ahí. Sonreí para mis adentros porque no me hubiera dejado.

- ¿Quién eres? –preguntó entrecerrando los ojos. Mi pecho se infló y de nuevo su perfume me hizo volar.

- Embry –susurré despacio, temiendo que si hablaba más alto, ella se asustara y cambiara de opinión respecto a quedarse. Me quedé helado cuando sonrió levemente.

- Original… -susurró. Yo creí que iba a burlarse de lo inusual de mi nombre, pero pareció… _gustarle._ Sentí mi corazón amenazando con salirse de mi pecho y no pude evitar sonreírle en respuesta.

- ¿Tú… como te llamas? –hizo una mueca con la boca- No tienes que decírmelo si no quieres –agregué cuando titubeó. Su sonrisa me dejó sin aliento.

- María, soy María –contestó con voz segura-. Aunque prefiero "Mary".

También le sonreí.

- Es un hermoso nombre –puso los ojos en blanco y me reí por lo trillado de la frase. No lo había notado, su nombre de verdad me parecía hermoso, así como todo lo que se relacionara con ella-. ¿Eres latina? –pregunté.

- Sí. Lo soy –su respuesta fue bastante seca, así que seguí hablando-. Que lindo. Yo soy de aquí. He vivido toda mi vida en el mismo lugar. De verdad me gustaría conocer otras cosas, pero últimamente parece que quedé atado.

- ¿Atado? –repitió con el ceño fruncido. Enmendé la frase cuando vi lo que pudo haber entendido.

- Mi trabajo –dije rápido, aclarando que no tenía una esposa y ocho hijos que me ataran al lugar.

- Ah… -soltó por lo bajo.

- Mary… -susurré, y abrió los ojos como platos. Su nombre me quemaba los labios al pronunciarlo.

- ¿Sí? –contestó al ver que me había quedado con la lengua trabada.

- ¿Podrías dejar de apuntarme a los ojos con la linterna? –me reí y se ruborizó de la forma más tierna que pudiera haberme imaginado.

- ¡Oh! Lo siento –respondió rápido, bajando la luz y apuntándome los pies-. No fue mi intención, sólo… no quería… es que… -me reí de nuevo y ella soltó el aire que tenía guardado para contestar y rió conmigo, relajándose un poco. Su risa era fuerte y estridente… y nunca había escuchado algo más hermoso. Me hacía reír y enamorarme más al mismo tiempo.

- No te preocupes –su pequeño balbuceo había hecho que mi tono sonara burlón, pero esperaba que no se ofendiera-. Puedes sentarte si quieres… -murmuré después de un momento de silencio señalando la cama con la mano, intentando despegarme lo menos posible de la pared. Me quedaría ahí toda la noche si eso hacía que no se marchara.

- ¿Es tu habitación? –preguntó sin hacerme caso y mirando alrededor.

- Ajá…

- Es linda –sonrió y yo la imité sin poder evitarlo-, el azul me gusta –agregó luego. Las paredes estaban pintadas de ese color, mi color preferido-. Aunque hace bastante frío –comentó en tono de broma, subiendo más el cierre de su abultado abrigo de invierno y abrazándose a sí misma-. En serio, no se como puedes estar aquí usando solo eso –señaló mi atuendo levantando una ceja. Llevaba una camiseta de manga corta de color verde y mis jeans gastados y cortados a la altura de la pantorrilla. Al parecer, sus ojos se habían acostumbrado a ver con la escasa luz de luna que se colaba por la ventana.

- Nunca tengo problemas con eso –contesté sinceramente y encogiéndome de hombros, intentando restarle importancia al asunto.

- Eso debe ser lindo –susurró frotándose las manos una con la otra y sentándose finalmente, doblando sus piernas debajo de su cuerpo. Me quedé helado con la visión de esa mujer en mi cama y apreté los puños para no imaginarme encima de ella, volviéndola loca. Rió por lo bajo y yo abrí los ojos… no había notado que los tenia cerrados-. ¿Te molesta que esté aquí? –preguntó en voz baja.

- ¡No! –solté de repente y se sobresaltó al escucharme más alto._ Maldición, idiota, no le grites._

- ¿Entonces qué te sucede? –me preguntó, confundiéndome un poco. Fruncí el ceño mirándola.

- ¿A qué te refieres? –dudó un segundo en contestar, como si buscara las palabras adecuadas.

- No sé, es sólo que te quedaste… como… _quieto_ –susurró después de dudar bastante.

- No estoy quieto –la contradije. No lo estaba, incluso sentía que toda la maldita habitación daba vueltas.

- De acuerdo, no "quieto", sólo petrificado y pegado a la pared –se rió por su propio comentario y yo me relajé un poco, buscando que no pensara que estaba loco-. No tienes que quedarte ahí –bromeó y luego palmeó el colchón en frente de ella.- De verdad, no muerdo –agregó luego de un segundo. Me reí pensando que quizás sí quería que me mordiera y la miré a los ojos. No parecía asustada, así que comencé a moverme en su dirección, procurando no acercarme demasiado o hacer movimientos bruscos. Me sentía más nervioso que nunca, como si mi vida dependiera de no sobresaltarla, de no hacer que se fuera con la acción o las palabras equivocadas.

- ¿No harás ningún truco de karate? –pregunté en tono bromista. Soltó una risa nerviosa y se sonrojó un poco.

- De acuerdo, de acuerdo, lo admito, no sé karate…

- ¡Qué sorpresa! –solté sarcásticamente y se rió con más ganas, haciendo una mueca con la boca en mi dirección. Me senté en frente de ella, imitando su posición sobre la cama.

- Pero tengo gas pimienta –agregó buscando en el bolsillo de su enorme abrigo, como si acabara de acordarse de que lo llevaba.

- ¿Lo tienes? ¿Y porqué no me amenazaste con eso? –me reí-. Hubiera sonado más creíble. Se mordió el labio y jugueteó con el pequeño spray entre sus dedos, que no parecían estar dispuestos a quedarse quietos.

- No pienso muy bien en emergencias –admitió.

- ¿"Emergencias"? –repetí incrédulo levantando una ceja-. ¿Soy una emergencia?

- ¡Hey! Podrías haber sido un psicópata, me refiero a que… un tipo enorme te sorprende irrumpiendo en su casa diciendo que no llamará a la policía y luego cortándote el paso. No es la situación más cómoda del mundo –su voz sonaba alta, reprochante.

- Lo siento, no quise asustarte… -susurré.

- Lo sé –contestó simplemente y yo alcé una ceja.

- ¿Cómo lo sabes? –hizo una mueca con la boca y tardó un segundo en responder.

- Tienes razón –concedió finalmente-. No lo sé. Al fin y al cabo, podrías ser un psicópata –sonrió un poco de forma irónica y yo hice una mueca con la boca. No quería que pensara mal de mí, que creyera que era capaz de hacerle daño… al menos intencionalmente.

- ¿Eso crees? –pregunté en voz baja. Me miró muy atentamente, deteniéndose en mis ojos por un momento.

- Nop, no lo creo –hizo una pausa en la que sonreí de oreja a oreja-. Hasta ahora, lo único que has hecho mal ha sido poner una alfombra en tu habitación –soltó en tono bromista, sobándose la frente y frunciendo el ceño de forma muy cómica. Me reí un segundo y luego hice una mueca al darme cuenta que de verdad pudo haberse hecho daño. No estaba muy acostumbrado a tratar con personas normales.

- ¿Te lastimaste? -susurré al tiempo que levantaba la mano inconcientemente para tocarla justo donde se posaban sus dedos, teniendo mucho cuidado de no causarle dolor. Eso fue un _gran_ error. No estaba seguro si era por ser un extraño, si era por el fuego que corría por mis dedos, o por el hecho de que estuviéramos solos en mi habitación en el medio de la noche y de mi cama, pero el contacto pareció ponerla muy nerviosa, lo que causo que comenzara de nuevo el balbuceo sin control… ni fin.

- No, no te preocupes –aparté mis dedos de su frente y disfruté viéndola estremecerse cuando los bajé por su rostro, para luego pasar por su brazo cubierto hasta llegar a su mano. Cuando llegué ahí, sus dedos me atraparon y su otra mano se dedicó a dibujar contornos y figuras suavemente en el dorso de la mía, provocando que me estremeciera y se me erizaran hasta las pestañas-. La verdad, suelo caerme todo el tiempo. Es que siempre tengo la mente ocupada en otras cosas, y olvido que tengo que fijarme por donde voy. También suelo mirar demasiado hacia arriba, a balcones y ventanas. La gente nunca hace eso, ¿lo has notado? Quiero decir, nunca prestan atención a lo que está por encima de sus cabezas. Bueno, en tu caso, no debe ser un problema, apuesto a que no hay muchas cosas por arriba de tu cabeza.

Se rió nerviosa y yo bajé la vista a sus manos. Con la delicada forma en la que me acariciaba casi inconcientemente, me estaba empezando a resultar difícil pensar de forma clara.

- Digo, es que a penas pasas por debajo de la puerta sin tener que agacharte, ¿cierto? Quizás sea la comida. No he estado mucho tiempo aquí, pero he visto un par de muchachos como tú. Altos y musculosos –se sonrojó al notar que había pronunciado esa palabra, y luego se mordió el labio, contuve una risa para no ofenderla-. Bueno, tu sabes lo que quiero decir, no me refiero a nada espectacular, solo quiero decir que no eran flacuchos, ¿me explico? No que tu no estés espectacular… hay, maldición –se tornó roja y le sonreí, mirando como se mordía el labio casi compulsivamente-. No me refiero, quiero decir, es que, bueno, quizás los alimentan bien-

No pude resistirme más y me acerqué rápidamente para estampar mis labios contra los suyos sin previo aviso. La cascada de palabras estaba empezando a marearme, y temía que se lastimara el labio de tanto mordérselo. Primero se quedó quieta, con los ojos abiertos, mirándome sorprendida, y luego soltó un adorable "mmm" y comenzó a devolverme el beso. Dios santo, esto de seguro era la gloria. Sólo había pretendido que se calmara, que se relajara y dejara de decir cosas que luego harían que se avergonzara. No quería que se avergonzara de nada estando conmigo, quería que dijera lo que quisiera, e hiciera lo que se le antojara.

Pero no pensé que me sentiría de esta forma al besarla. No creí que pudiera estar tentado a jamás abandonar sus suaves y carnosos labios, que acariciaban los míos en los lugares correctos.

Quise bajar por su cuello, pero todo estaba cubierto por una gruesa bufanda que lo escondía casi completamente. Besé su oído y luego volví a su boca, permitiéndole a mi lengua pedir permiso para encontrar la suya, mientras deshacía con mis manos el complicado nudo que escondía su garganta. Suspiró en mis labios y enredó de repente sus dedos en mi corto cabello, tirando de él suavemente al tiempo que me empujaba más contra ella.

- Tendré frío –susurró contra mis labios cuando logré deshacer el nudo. Tuve que hacer un esfuerzo para no reírme por el comentario. Y me contuve de decirle que si me lo permitía, podría calentarla cuando lo deseara.

- No lo tendrás –le aseguré simplemente, quitando la molesta prenda de lana-. Yo me encargaré de eso –agregué y al mismo momento en que quitaba por completo el enroscado tejido, posaba mis labios en su cuello, provocando que se estremeciera y soltara un suspiro que me volvió loco. Tragué en seco y apoyé mi mano en el costado de su rostro, manteniéndola caliente. Me detuve un segundo cuando buscó a tientas con sus labios y comenzó a besar las puntas de mis dedos suavemente, excitándome demasiado.

Me acerqué más a su cuerpo, haciendo que se recostara sobre su espalda lentamente y desenredara sus piernas de a poco. Su cuerpo se tensó bastante cuando mi mano bajó por su cuello hasta el comienzo de la cremallera de su abrigo. Me empujó ligeramente y me alejé sin poner resistencia alguna.

- No soy… una cualquiera –dijo muy segura, pero dejando que la frase se escuchara ligeramente entrecortada. Maldición, no debí haberme dejado llevar tan lejos. Lo último que quería era que pensara que no la respetaba, que no significaba nada para mí. Tragué en seco y apreté los ojos por un segundo, intentando suavizar mi voz para poder hablar correctamente.

- Lo sé. Lo siento, no quise… -comencé a levantarme, incorporándome sobre mis brazos.

- ¿Qué haces? –preguntó de repente tomando la tela de mi camiseta en sus puños, evitando que me alejara. Parecía sorprendida.

- Dijiste que…

- Sí. Quería que lo supieras –sonrió justo antes de incorporarse sobre sus codos y besarme en los labios de nuevo. Gruñí y me apreté contra ella con fuerza, haciendo que me sintiera, arqueó la espalda y suspiró en mis labios. Devolví mis dedos al comienzo de la cremallera y metí mis manos por la abertura, sintiendo su cuerpo debajo de mis dedos mientras bajaba las manos poco a poco, abriendo la prenda lentamente. Arqueó más la espalda al sentir el calor y se sobresaltó ligeramente cuando el cierre terminó de abrirse de una sola vez.

La vi incorporándose de nuevo, sin dejar de besarme, esta vez, para que fuera capaz de quitar el molesto abrigo. Así lo hice y lo tiré a un costado de la cama en cuanto fui capaz de moverme. Debajo llevaba una camiseta negra que se pegaba a su cuerpo, dibujando todos los contornos de su pecho. Me mordí el labio y comencé a juguetear con el borde de la tela mientras volvía a sus labios. La quité por encima de su cabeza y su cabello comenzó a soltarse de la prensa que lo controlaba.

Seguí besándola al tiempo que sus manos se deshacían de mi camiseta, dejándome solo con mis pantalones. En lugar de volver a sus labios, me puse de pie rápidamente y me dirigí a la puerta sin despegar mis ojos de los de ella. Me siguió con una mirada curiosa en sus ojos mientras cerraba la puerta y le ponía el cerrojo. Sabía que no serviría de mucho con la mayoría de la gente en la casa, pero solía servir de advertencia entre nosotros. Algo un poco más sutil que colgar una corbata o un calcetín en el picaporte. Mientras me miraba, sus dedos se deslizaron por su propio cabello, encargándose de deshacer el peinado y revelando un largo y ondulado cabello castaño, que cayó por sus hombros y parte de su torso.

Fui al armario y tomé una frazada que me resultaba muy suave al tacto y la estiré sacudiéndola en el aire y cubriendo totalmente su cuerpo, mientras se reía divertida por mi comportamiento. Sabía que sería capaz de mantenerla caliente, pero pensé que eso haría que el aire frío no hiciera contraste con mi cuerpo, por demás caliente… incluso más que de costumbre.

No tardé en escabullirme por debajo de la frazada, acercándome a ella por sus piernas y apoyando mis labios en su estómago. Rió con el contacto y se arqueó para pegarse más a mi boca. Fui subiendo lentamente y me dediqué largo rato a su cuello, mientras mis dedos se enredaban en los botones de sus jeans.

Jadeó casi sin aire cuando volví a su boca y me dediqué a rozar su lengua con la mía, reclamando más y más de su sabor conforme sus manos me quitaban la cordura al pasearse por mi espalda y mi pecho. Me incorporé para quitar sus zapatos, al no poder hacerlo desde mi posición. Se rió ligeramente y se incorporó para hacerlo ella misma cuando no supe como hacerlo.

- Tienen cierre –explicó buscándolo con mano segura y bajando la cremallera de las botas bajas que llevaba escondidas por los pantalones. Suspiré de alivio cuando las pateó para quitarlas de la cama y sus lentes se empañaron con el aire caliente. Se rió con ganas mientras yo musitaba una pequeña disculpa y quitaba los anteojos de forma un poco torpe. Me retorcí para salir de debajo del cobertor y ponerlos sobre la mesa de luz, aprovechando para abrir el cajón rápidamente y tomar un preservativo de los que guardaba ahí por si tenía suerte. Aunque al comprarlos, no se me había cruzado por la mente que pudiera tener _tanta_ suerte.

Cuando regresé a mi posición entre sus piernas, la noté mucho más tensa, más nerviosa. Quise preguntarle que le sucedía, pero no quería arruinarlo, así que sólo me dediqué a continuar besándola, dándole tiempo para que se relajara. Lo hizo después de un rato, y me ocupé de quitarle el sostén mientras ella deshacía el botón de mis pantalones con dedos temblorosos. Al ver sus pechos descubiertos, no dude en probarlos. Quería saborear su piel lo más que me fuera posible. Maseajeé uno mientras trazaba círculos con la lengua en el pezón del otro.

Me costó bastante despegar mi boca de ellos, pero las ganas de poseerla se estaban volviendo demasiado grandes como para poder seguir controlándome, y quería tenerla completamente desnuda para mí.

Solté un gruñido cuando quité sus pantalones y su aroma inundó nuestra pequeña burbuja. Su perfume a excitación me volvió loco a penas se apoderó de mis sentidos, haciendo que la cabeza me diera vueltas.

Con esfuerzo me concentré lo suficiente para bajar mis jeans lo suficiente para ponerme el preservativo mientras la miraba a los ojos. Esos ojos grandes con las pupilas dilatadas. Se mordía el labio, nerviosa al verme moviéndome rápidamente, desesperado por tenerla… pero no dijo ni una palabra. Volví a posicionarme sobre ella y a jugar con la única prenda que nos separaba.

La humedad de su pequeña ropa interior me tentaba a hundir mi cara en ella, mordiéndola y desgarrándola con los dientes, pero me contuve de quitarla de esa forma, y me limité a pasear mis dedos de arriba hasta abajo, haciendo que se estremeciera y susurrara mi nombre cerrando los ojos. Metí mi mano bajo la prenda, quería sentir cómo la provocaba, como se sentía. Un gruñido se escapó de mi pecho al notarla más que lista para recibirme. Sus ojos se cerraron y sus labios se apretaron cuando toqué suavemente su hinchado botón, haciendo que se estremeciera debajo de mí.

Cuando ya no logré resistirme, hice la tela a un lado con una mano mientras apoyaba la otra en el costado de su rostro y le besaba los labios una vez, antes de separarme.

- Mírame –supliqué, y sus párpados revolotearon hasta que sus ojos encontraron los míos. Jadeó un poco ante el deseo de mi mirada y siguió paseando sus manos por mis hombros, clavando las uñas en mi piel cuando me empujé un poco hacia adentro. El fuego de sus ojos me alentó a avanzar más, adentrándome poco a poco en su cuerpo, sintiéndola adaptarse a mí conforme la invadía. De verdad la sentía muy apretada, y eso solo me provocaba todavía más.

Entré lo más que me fue posible, quedándome quieto cuando veía una expresión de dolor asomarse por sus facciones. Fue difícil contenerme, pero mirarla a los ojos mientras la penetraba lentamente hacía que me mantuviera conciente de cuánto dejaría por ella, a cuántas cosas renunciaría con tal de mantenerla feliz.

Me moví obediente cuando sus ojos me indicaron que podía volver a hacerlo, y la escuché reprimir un gemido cuando comenzó a acostumbrarse. Al parecer, nunca había recibido a alguien de mi tamaño, y eso hacía que se me inflara el pecho de orgullo. Quizás incluso era el primero. Me mordí el labio y aumenté la velocidad cuando jadeó mi nombre y me rasguñó la espalda con las uñas. Las heridas tardarían segundos en sanar, pero el recuerdo de mi nombre en sus labios duraría para siempre.

- Harás… que pierda… la apuesta… -jadeó entrecortadamente.

- ¿Qué apuesta? –pregunté confundido.

- Aposté que podría… quedarme toda la noche en esta casa… sin gritar –sonreí maliciosamente contra la piel de su cuello y bajé mi mano a su entrepierna, frotando su parte mas sensible de nuevo sin previo aviso y provocando que soltara un grito que me llegó hasta los huesos y me volvió más brusco, al tiempo que se grababa en mi memoria. La sentí estrechándose todavía más, apretándome como si su cuerpo pidiera silenciosamente que nunca me retirara de su interior.

Quité mi mano de su botón y la apreté contra su cadera, tomando impulso para darle lo que me pedía entre jadeos. Gritó mi nombre al sentirme chocando contra ella con más fuerza y gimió con la siguiente arremetida.

Esta vez no tuve que pedirle que me mirara cuando comenzó a temblar debajo de mi cuerpo. No cerró los ojos cuando el orgasmo llegó claramente a su cuerpo, que se estremecía frenéticamente con cada embestida sin poder evitarlo.

Se mordió el labio y sus mejillas se tornaron rojas mientras el fuego de sus ojos aumentaba hasta lograr quemarme con la mirada. Me detuve apretándome contra ella con toda la fuerza que pensé que soportaría y gritó mi nombre de la forma más excitante, comenzando a palpitar a mí alrededor. Pero no dejaría que se relajara. Apenas sentí sus manos aflojándose en mis hombros volví a embestirla con fuerza, logrando que gritara una vez más, y sus manos volaran a nuestros costados, apretando en sus puños en el cobertor de la cama.

Podía sentirla corriéndose de nuevo, y eso solo me volvía más loco y me excitaba sobremanera. Esta vez sí esperé a que se relajara y le pedí permiso con la mirada antes de moverme de nuevo, llevando mis dedos a su botón una vez más, estimulándola de todas las formas que me eran posibles en el momento. Mi boca saboreando la piel de su cuello, mis dedos trazando círculos en su entrepierna, mi miembro desapareciendo dentro de su cuerpo casi por completo, deslizándose dentro y fuera a un ritmo casi insoportablemente lento.

Me mantendría así toda la noche, apostando conmigo mismo qué tanto podía hacerla gritar antes que llegara el alba. Una apuesta que de seguro repetiría cuantas veces pudiera en mi vida.

Bueno, espero les haya gustado! Gracias por leer! Besos!


End file.
